


A Level of Workability

by Anonymous



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Camping, Developing Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hibari's having a bit of an odd crisis of identity. So he pushes a few boundaries, for himself and for the arrangement he has with Tsuna and Gokudera.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 9
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020, anonymous





	A Level of Workability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicorn (Jensee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/gifts).



“What is this, you have to reclaim your territory?” Gokudera barked out.

He’d stepped up to the tent flap and now stood in mid-motion with a foot over the threshold, staring at Hibari and Tsuna entangled on the air mattress. If he told Hibari that recovery took precedent, he’d pay for it. An earful from Tsuna and, over video call, Tetsuya, was already at the limit of tolerable.

Fortunately, Tsuna explained: “ _Yes_.” Then he buried his face in a pillow snatched from underneath Hibari, and left Gokudera yelping. Taken aback, the tray of food and medicine that he carried rattled in his hands.

“Tenth! But – Hibari’s recovering! Exposure is no joke, you know, it’s only been a day!” The earnest entreaties vanished as he turned to Hibari. “We had a compromise! You rest and recover to Shamal’s stupid specifications, I get your recovery meal cooked to your stupid specification, and only after the recovery period it’ll be fine to go home. And, uh. To start territory negotiations, I guess.”

Tsuna wailed at the awkwardness, as he was inclined to - then laughed. Hibari had suspicions about the kind of strength in that sound, and hauled Tsuna off the pillow and onto his chest to appreciate the view. The love bites added a lot. There needed to be more, though.

“Ah … thanks, Hayato,” Tsuna said; the warmth of it was intimate, familiar. “For everything.”

“Had to figure out how to be even-keeled at some point,” Gokudera muttered, his body careening forwards. Straining in preparation for a bite - except that it would be a kiss, and he wouldn’t do it while Hibari had staked out his time with Tsuna. No matter the ferocity he could clearly muster.

Did that crooked smile that came onto his face, despite being denied in what he wanted, have a strength? He stepped in to place the tray on the floor beside the mattress, in absence of other furniture, and the expression metamorphosed into a glower when he looked to Hibari. “You need to get the ointment on those bug bites and the drink in you, _at least_. Or you’re not going to be able to enjoy your feast, got it?”

Hibari had never hunted.

When the thought had occurred to him, it niggled. For no good reason. There was such a thing as taking a metaphor too far, and the Foundation members were perfectly aware of where to get the best cuts of meat in Namimori.

It had still niggled.

So he’d gone to the wildlands he and the Cavallone heir had once trampled underfoot, and did what it wanted. Naturally.

Tetsuya got left behind because his involvement would mean a hunting strategy that Hibari was not interested in at present, and because he needed to fix up Hibari’s motorbike. Besides, then there might be a need to bother explaining that no wild animals were to actually get killed on the excursion, and that the ability to track, hunt, and survive was itself ... the point, the challenge, the test set by no one at all.

Hibari was found by virtue of his associates in his Foundation and the Vongola trading information, then, he’d been told, by Gokudera Hayato pulling out all stops to figure out how to track the members of the Hibird clan. Wildlife smuggling rings had apparently been involved - he’d have to keep an eye on that in future.

Discovery was fine. It didn’t bring the luxuries Hibari preferred - but after a week of survival, the medical care, storage facilities for the supply of berries that he’d become fond of, shelter in the form of two large tents, and the nearly unmarked expanse of Tsuna’s skin was very close.

What was troubling, in the back of his mind, as Tsuna sank fingers into his hair, was that the two who’d discovered him had also said that Gokudera had never successfully cooked.

He had been promised a feast. And he had spent a week learning all over again that he need not compromise. Or as he had to acknowledge, panting, as Tsuna tugged his hair sharply and bit at his earlobe ... he didn’t have to compromise too much.

“Apparently, you live off takeaway, online orders for specialty foods from far away, and sharing meals with the Sawadas and Yamamotos.”

“Wha—is my sister paying you to stalk my eating habits?!”

“I’ll bite you dead,” Hibari promised.

Gokudera composed himself, looking less green, and let him continue.

“Tsuna told me. As a warning you might make a mistake with my Hamburg steak. I know you won’t. You managed to hunt me, after all. I’m waiting to see how you’ll avoid it.”

“I put in orders for chefs to fly in, of course! Five star!” Gokudera did bark awfully, so you didn’t know if he was making a noise in absence of real threat ... but he kept lounging against a tree in their clearing and reading his book, so his noise would stop soon. “Like we even had the ingredients for a feast in our backpacks? That’s getting flown in too. They’ll park at a distance so they won’t bug us and get everything ready. What’s your sudden problem, anyway? I’m not convinced you weren’t eating raw meat before we got here!”

“Disappointing,” Hibari said, and whirled away.

He had been hunted in turn. It wasn’t a surprise – Tetsuya would have done the same in a few more days, though it would mean defying an implied order. Naturally, as Gokudera was a Kusakabe Tetsuya-type he would do the same type of things.

The thing was, it caught Hibari’s attention that he did them well. Gokudera took care of many things, from what Hibari had observed from his fringe of watching the Vongola for interesting fights and from listening to Tsuna’s idler, dreamier moments. When he did them poorly, he still tried – immensely. Hibari accomplished immensely without bothering to merely try, always, but in very few things. Sometimes he remembered Dino’s words:

_You’re a frog in a well._

Really, he ought to be angry to be let down in his impression of Gokudera for not bothering to try once more. For him. More so than he was, at any rate. He still felt taxed by his stay in the wilderness, but it wouldn’t prevent him from biting anyone dead, and still he chose not to. This was another sign of change coming unwanted on him and from within him.

Because he was angry, after all, he went to the riverside where Tsuna was splashing about enjoying the coolness of the water and muttering imprecations about the slipperiness of the stones and mud, and claimed some territory.

“Hey, you’re supposed to be in the tent next door, Hibari! That’s my sleeping bag!”

At Gokudera’s noise, Tsuna lurched to his feet and past him to the open air, apologising – giggling, possibly in sensory overload – and apologising once more. His warmth was missed.

“You weren’t _lonely_ …?” Gokudera said, still speaking to the interior of the tent.

He jumped like a jackrabbit when a Hibird belted the Namimori Middle School song into his ear. The bird glared from its sudden perch on his shoulder - as if Hibari would ever be lonely.

“Ugh. Just rest, all right? Your feast will be set up properly tomorrow, they’re getting marinades and stuff ready. I left your drink with all the electrolytes in your actual tent.”

It turned out Hibari was hungrier for something else. The night turned cold enough to serve as a prompt, or an excuse, and he dragged himself out of sleep to pile onto Tsuna’s mattress in the dark. Tsuna accepted him and his exposure-affected self wholeheartedly. No fear. Hibari didn’t bother to hide his smile in the dark of the night, with the forest canopy hiding the lights of the sky and the roof of the tent adding to that.

Tsuna loved waking up with someone in the morning. No matter what had happened the night before, he’d smile at you like he’d been mildly concussed but had forgotten about why. And now he’d woken up between Hibari and Gokudera – one arm stretched out so that Gokudera, sprawling from his own mattress pressed right alongside Tsuna’s, could cushion his head on the shoulder in the night.

Gokudera screeched a little on waking.

Hibari said, “I want to see what you can do.”

Would he be complacent and worthy of nothing but a strike to the head? Would there be something he could teach?

“At the same time?” Tsuna squeaked.

“Perhaps,” Hibari said slowly. “You are the innovative one…”

It had to be admitted:

What a crowd. What a type of crowding.

They hadn’t got a word out of Tsuna in long minutes, but they might never get him to stop blushing again. The haze in his eyes might ignite to fire – the grip he had on Hibari’s shoulder spoke of it, the shameless and determined way he had a leg flung back over Gokudera’s. It left his cock and balls all open, the soft skin and desperate hardness there for touch and sight, for taste.

They wanted to cleave to him, so they did, skin to skin and sticky with a sweat done up despite the chill. Both of them fucked between the taut softness of Tsuna’s thighs, his cock hot against Hibari’s abdomen, Gokudera’s smoothly sliding against Hibari’s. Tsuna arched, mouthing kisses indiscriminately between them, and came a flood. Gokudera followed suit with frantic thrusts.

Something about the tension in Hibari’s gut suddenly made him roll away and pant instead, before he could come. He’d moved enough, he felt. It could be time for a nap.

“Hey – Kyoya…” Tsuna looked satisfied and bewildered, and then he gave a meaningful look down at Hibari’s erection.

“Yeah, uh,” Gokudera said. “Uh … it’s no trouble?”

“I’m recovering,” Hibari hinted. “Relaxation is important.”

“You little bastard…”

For all he snarled at having his words thrown back at him, Gokudera had no problem licking his lips – the lascivious indicative quality of the motion being part of the process, and moving into place to suck Hibari off. He made a production indeed, unfurling his tongue, showing off, before breaching the gap. He took Hibari’s cock in halfway, it felt like, with no real delay fighting a way through to register in the senses. It was all just smooth, hot, wet.

Tsuna soothed his hands down Hibari’s flanks a moment, watching his face carefully … and then with desire. He pressed a kiss on Gokudera’s hollowed cheek and then another on his temple, sweetness enough to cause a moan to be sent buzzing under Hibari’s skin, and then he reached down to roll Hibari’s sac, pulling a little for the pain, the challenge. Gokudera made a sound again, more excited, just as involuntary. He had no problem making a mess, swallowing in a delightful sensation and still letting the spit roll out of his mouth without pulling off for long, heated moments. One of his hands worked all the while on the rest of Hibari’s cock, rhythmic and squeezing, moving in all the slick they’d made between them.

The devotion of it was something that couldn’t be learned. Gokudera conceded so little to dignity as to merely tuck his hair behind his ear, out of the way, but didn’t bother to wipe his chin when he pulled back, only doing it to let his tongue and lips lavish the head of Hibari’s cock and bare suggestive teeth at the very tip. But Hibari could give real thanks, he thought. He’d learned that much.

He let Hibari come on his face, a hand on one straining thigh as if to soak up that sensation too, and looked defiant about it. Tsuna pulled him close to lick it off, and Hibari got enough energy to do the same. Gokudera whimpered under his hand and mouth – the faintest touch of stubble rasping against Hibari’s tongue, and the strands of longer hair falling against one hand soft and silken.

“Hayato? Are you going to be in the middle next time?” Tsuna murmured. “Kyoya, would you like to do more? I want to. So much.”

“Breakfast first,” Hibari said. “And a nap. Then lunch.

“And…” He shook them both off, dragging over the bedclothes he’d wrapped himself in to come from his own tent to theirs. “...A little while to stop crowding.”

“I’ll let you know when everything’s ready!” Gokudera called after him as he stepped out to meet the sun.

Adapting. He could do it.


End file.
